simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SimNaród
Simpaństwo lub SimNaród (ang. SimNation) to fikcyjny kraj, w którym osadzone są wszystkie gry serii The Sims i SimCity. Obywatele Simpaństwa znani są jako "Simowie". Oficjalnym zwierzem państwa jest lama, a językiem urzędowym Simlish. Jej oficjalną walutą jest simoleon (§), choć w niektórych odizolowanych miejscach używane są również magimony. Można przypuszczać, że Simpaństwo ma bardzo silną gospodarkę, biorąc pod uwagę, jak są wycenione simoleony w The Sims, The Sims 2 i The Sims 3. Są tu rzeczy, takie jak gnomy ogrodowe czy trawnikowe flamingi tworzywa sztucznego, które są lub były aspektem kultury amerykańskich przedmieść. Prawdziwe kraje takie jak Francja, Anglia, Egipt, Japonia czy Stany Zjednoczone są czasami wymieniane w opisach obiektów, a nawet jest możliwość ich odwiedzenia. Według SimCity 2000 krajowa populacja wynosi 10 000 000 w 1900 roku i 150 000 000 w 2050 roku, co oznacza wzrost ludności o 933 333 rocznie. Historia rightNajstarsi i najwcześniej znani Simowie zamieszkiwali egzotyczne wyspy, takie jak Wyspa Twikkii, Wyspa Wakacyjna czy otoczenia z The Sims Historie z Bezludnej Wyspy. Nieznany jest ich odległość od "cywilizacji". Pewne jest, że na Wyspę Twikkii dolatuje się samolotem. Wyspa Wakacyjna być może ma jakiś dostęp poprzez drogi. Wyspa Twikkii oraz Barnacle Bay są osadzone w kulturze piratów, natomiast Wyspa Wakacyjna była lub stała się miejscem plażowej rozrywki. Otwarcie filmowy z The Sims Medieval pokazuje młodego władcę z okresu średniowiecza ust c.450-1450AD w historii świata rzeczywistego) żagiel ustawienie założyć nowy naród na obcym kontynencie, który jest już domem dla wielu małych, niezależnych królestw . Film przed ładowaniem gry The Sims Średniowiecze pokazuje młodego władcę z okresu średniowiecza w latach 450-1450 n.e. (w historii świata rzeczywistego) ustanawiającego żagiel w trakcie zakładania nowego narodu na obcym kontynencie, który staje się domem dla małych, niezależnych królestw. Jakiś czas przed rozpoczęciem się historii The Sims 3 Admirał Landgraab dopłynął do obszaru, który obecnie jest terenem Wyspy Wakacyjnej. Niestety, tubylcy byli niezadowoleni z jego obecności, a życie młodego Admirała się skończyło. Prawdopodobnie jednak jego ciało zostaje później odzyskane, a on leży pochowany w grobowcu w Champs Les Sims. Geografia i klimat left|50pxthumb|[[Miłowo, Dziwnowo i Melbourne w The Sims 2 na konsole]] Dokładna lokalizacja i obszar Simpaństwa jest nieznany. W wielu grach serii The Sims są góry, bagna, pustynie i trawiaste równiny, przez to środowisko Simpaństwa można uznać za podobne jak w różne rejony Stanów Zjednoczonych. Przez to niektórzy gracze nazywają Simpaństwo jako Simeryka. Oficjalne zwierzę Simpaństwa to lama, która pochodzi z gór Ameryki Południowej, co wprowadza kontrowersję w teorii istnienia Simpaństwa jako odwzorowania USA w stylu Simowym. Jest jeszcze możliwość, że lamy nie mieszkają w Simpaństwie, są jedynie wykorzystywane jako symbol, pomimo faktu, że są wyświetlane w SimCity 4. Simpaństwo może być niezależną częścią Ameryki Północnej, prawdopodobnie w okolicach prawdziwych stanów Nevada lub Kalifornia, ale jest bardziej prawdopodobne, że Simpaństwo to całkowicie fikcyjna część świata, a nawet zupełnie inny świat. Podczas oglądania stacji pogodowej w The Sims 2: Cztery Pory Roku mapa pogodowa ukazuje niedokładnie teren przypominający wybrzeże Indii. Miejsca Simpaństwa :Ta sekcja wymaga zweryfikowanego przetłumaczenia niektórych nazw. Miasta aglomeracje * SimCity (stolica państwa) * Urbzville * Miniopolis * Simtropolis * BridgeportMimo faktu, że jest traktowane jako małe otoczenie gry, wielkość i budowa miejsca opiera się na prawdziwym mieście. * Mount Fuji * Calvin's Creek * Interhogan * East Jerome * Fancey Fields * Test Center * Blazing Falls * Alphaville * Dan's Grove * Jolly Pines * Dragon's Cove * Betaville * Starlight ShoresPodobnie jak Bridgeport, traktuje się je jako zwykłe miasto, ale przypomina prawdziwe duże miasto. * Emerville * East Bay * Finnburgh Miasta miasteczka oraz dzielnice * Kraj macierzysty Po raz pierwszy został wymieniony w biografiach Mortimera oraz Gwidona Ćwira w The Sims i The Sims: Zwierzaki. Wyjaśnia się, że Gwidon, Kornelia i Mortimer przenieśli się z macierzy kiedy Gwidon założył Starówkę, której akcja przeniosła się z czasem do Miłowa. Wiele osób uważa, że Riverview zalicza się do kraju macierzystego. * Otoczenie 1 * Otoczenie 2 * Starówka * Abrakadabrowo * Dzielnica Show-Biznesu * Centrum * Miłowo * Dziwnowo * Werona * Przedmieście * Lazurowa Promenada * Kwitnące Wzgórza * Dolina Niezbędna * Zatoka Pokrzyku * Cztery Kąty * Bitowo * Ogrodowy Pagórek * Łagodne Równiny * Lesista Dolina * Sunset Valley * Twinbrook * Appaloosa Plains * Moonlight Falls * Riverview * Barnacle Bay * Hidden Springs * Lucky Palms * SimValley * Melbourne * Whiskerton * Barkersville * Moonlight Bay * Vista Beach * Beacon Bay * Sugar Maple Coast * Port Abrel * Littlehaven * Alpinloch * Arbordale * Aridia * Briney Fjord * Crystal Springs * Driftwood * Isla Segundo * Oasis Valley * Sedona * Viper Canyon Uniwersytety * Uniwersytet Simowy * Nowa Politechnika * Akademia Klasyczna Miejsca wakacyjne * Wyspa Wakacyjna Następujące miejsca mogą być lub też nie częścią Simpaństwa: * Trzy Jeziora * Wyspa Twikkii * Wioska Takemizu * Wyspy Samajka Następujące miejsca nie należą do Simpaństwa: * Champs Les Sims, Francja * Shang Simla, Chiny * Al Simhara, Egipt Inne * Wyspa Radości * Wyspa Wanmami * Shipwreck Island * Airplane Island * Volcano Island * Kryształowa Wyspa * Morze Simujańskie * Rzeka Simomon * Góry Simislawskie * Księżycowe Jeziora * Średniowieczne Królestwo * Castrova * Produsha * Summerville (Wymienione w biografii Aleksandry Łopatki) * Toadville (Wymienione w opisie jednego z obiektów dodatku The Sims: Wakacje) Życie w Simpaństwie Choć zdecydowana większość obywateli to Simowie, to istnieje wiele innych stworzeń, ras, gatunków, z których niekiedy niektóre są pochodzące od samych Simów. Do takich pochodnych gatunków zalicza się wilkołaki, wampiry, czarownice i mumie. Pochodzą one z pewnego rodzaju transformacji. Niektóre rasy, takie jak duchy i zombie, są związane ze śmiercią. Inne, takie jak kosmici, Dżin, Wielka Stopa czy Mroczny Kosiarz i ewentualnie oryginalne pokolenie Simorośli nie należą do tego samego rodzaju jak Simowie i zazwyczaj nie są częścią społeczeństwa Simpaństwa. Nie wiadomo, czy te gatunki występują w całym wszechświecie The Sims, czy tylko w Simpaństwie. Śmiało można jednak zaznaczyć, że są mniejszością. Istnieje również wiele gatunków zwierząt. Niektóre z nich są szkodnikami, na przykład muchy i karaluchy, niektóre z nich są dzikie, jak niedźwiedzie, motyle, chrząszcze, skunksy, ryby i pingwiny, a inne udomowione, w tym ryby akwariowe, legwany, żółwie, kilka rodzajów ptaków, chomiki, świnki morskie, konie, psy i koty. Można znaleźć gdzieniegdzie również jednorożca. Domniemane jest to, że gdzieś obecne są lamy, ale nie widać ich w grze. Religia rightNiewiele wiadomo na temat religii w Simpaństwie. Wydaje się, że nie posiada on oficjalnej, a praktyki religijne nie odgrywają ważnej roli w życiu współczesnych Simów. SimCity 4 zawiera możliwość wybudowania jednego, niewyznaniowego domu modlitwy w mieście, chociaż jego funkcje ograniczają się do organizacji ślubów i debat filozoficznych, a nie usług religijnych. W The Sims 2: Na Studiach studenci studiujący Filozofię w jednym z tematów mają pytanie, przez kogo i dlaczego są kontrolowani, co oznacza, że niektórzy Simowie biorą jednak udział w dyskusji filozoficzno-religijnej. Prawdopodobnie jest to żart dla graczy, który kontroluje menu gry (będący niewidoczny dla Simów, podobnie jak kryształek) i dlatego w pewnym sensie uważa się gracza za Boga, decydującego o ich losach. Mimo faktu, że kryształek nie jest widoczny, istnieją obrazy z nim związane. Trudno je uznać za obrazy święte o tematyce religijnej, ale jest to jedna z możliwych teorii. W The Sims 2: Podróże odwiedzający Wyspę Twikkii mogą przypadkowo napotkać się na gniew starożytnego boga wyspy, kiedy ci bezczeszczą jego świątynię. Długo żyjące plemię ludzi na wyspach w The Sims 2: Bezludna Wyspa najwyraźniej czcili jako boga lamy, sugerując, że są one częścią starożytnego systemu wierzeń. Nie dotknęły one jednak reszty populacji. W The Sims Średniowiecze Simowie uczestniczą w obrządkach religijnych. Religia tam panująca przypomina średniowieczne chrześcijaństwo. Choć same jej nazwa nie została wymieniona, składa się z dwóch form: Kościoła Jakubinów, który opiera się na straszeniu wyznawców oraz Kościoła Piotreanów, który polega na miłości. Zakładając, że The Sims i The Sims Średniowiecze mają miejsce w tym samym wszechświecie, można wysunąć wniosek, że żadna forma religii nie przetrwała lub przestała mieć większe znaczenie w współczesności, by mieć okazję zostać wspomnianym gdziekolwiek. W Simpaństwie nie istnieje ograniczenie co do ras lub karnacji mieszkańców, co może być nawiązaniem do krajów Nowego Świata przyjmującego wszystkich emigrantów z innych części świata. Sytuacja prawna różnych orientacji seksualnych jest w miarę jednakowa. W historii najważniejszych mieszkańców (Ćwirowie, Landgraabowie itp.) zawsze dominował heteroseksualizm. Zawierane są małżeństwa osób przeciwnej płci i rejestrowane są związki partnerskie osób tej samej płci. Narkotyki najprawdopodobniej są nielegalne, a w grach SimCity sprzedaż narkotyków pojawia się jako jedno z aktów łamania prawa w raporcie policyjnym (najprawdopodobniej na tym samym szczeblu co chociażby wandalizm). Alkohol jest legalny, w SimCity: Społeczności budowały się nawet spelunki czy meliny. Edukacja rightEdukacja w Simpaństwie najwyraźniej składa się z dwóch poziomów - szkoły podstawowej dla dzieci i liceum dla nastolatków. Nie ma podziałów na klasy. Uniwersytety nie oferują podyplomowych tytułów magistra lub doktora. W The Sims 3 laboratoria naukowe oferują zajęcia dostępne dla wszystkich Simów. Gospodarka rightSimpaństwo jest bardzo zaawansowane technologicznie w porównaniu do rzeczywistych istniejących państw na świecie. Technologia kraju obejmuje SimBoty i Sługusy oraz roboty humanoidalne. Obecnie nie wiadomo, czy reszta świata The Sims jest tak samo zaawansowana jak Simpaństwo. Zagraniczne miejsca takie jak Champs Les Sims wydają się być na podobnym poziomie, choć tylko małe części tych krajów są postrzegane. Struktura zatrudnienia w gospodarcie Simpaństwa nie jest sprecyzowana. Praca w rolnictwie w grach serii The Sims jest traktowana jako hobby (wyłącznie hodowla owoców i warzyw), mimo faktu, że w niektórych okolicach jako dekoracja pojawiają się farmy. Przemysł w ogóle nie jest dostępny, choć pojawiają się dekoracje takie jak cysterny z wodą czy elektrownie. SimCity znacznie odbiega od standardu rynku pracy The Sims, ponieważ tam istnieją wszystkie trzy struktury: rolnictwo, handel oraz przemysł. Znaczna część Simów jest bezrobotna, ale nigdy nie z powodu braku dostępnej dla nich pracy. Są różne powody, np. tylko głowa rodziny utrzymuje ją lub Sim nie pracuje z własnej woli. Infrastruktura całego Simpaństwa obejmuje transport drogowy, kolejowy, lotniczy, wodny i miejski. Polityka rightUstrój polityczny w Simpaństwie to demokracja. Kariera Polityki jest w posiadaniu takich pozycji jak senator, naprowadzając, że rząd Simpaństwa jest podobny do m.in. większości krajów Europy i obu Ameryk, np. Stanów Zjednoczonych lub Polski. Dawniej, w The Sims: Średniowiecze panowała monarchia. Istnienie pragnienia życiowego "Lider wolnego świata" sugeruje, że istnieje ciało podobne do Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Może być to również nieformalny tytuł. 1000px-SimNationFlag.png|Prawdopodobna flaga Simpaństwa Wojsko rightWojsko Simpaństwa skupia się najprawdopodobniej na siłach powietrznych. Jest ono otwarte zarówno dla Simów płci męskiej, jak i żeńskiej, ponieważ obie płci są w stanie przyłączyć się do wojskowej ścieżki kariery. W The Sims 2 może dołączyć do wojska nawet nastolatek. W historii Simpaństwa brak doniesień o jakichkolwiek większych wojnach, ale zakłada się, że w The Sims 2 na Nintendo DS trwa walka z obcymi. W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie mąż Teresy Bokser z Zatoki Pokrzyku - Edward umarł "w trakcie pełnienia obowiązków". Prawdopodobnie jego śmierć była związana z możliwą jego karierą żołnierza, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone przez twórców. W SimCity 4 pojawia się również baza wojskowa. Prawo rightW Simpaństwie siła policji, tak samo jak więziennictwa istnieje. Zbrodnia nie wydaje się być jednak traktowana surowo, Simowie na przykład fałszując pieniądze otrzymują tylko grzywnę. Seria SimCity zgłębia o wiele bardziej tematykę łamania prawa, wymieniając takie zagrożenia dla mieszkańców jak ekshibicjoniści, podpalenia, dewastacje i wandalizmy, kradzieże itd. Kariery takie jak Stróż prawa czy Prawo (Sąd) są przykładem udowadniającym, że w Simpaństwie jest solidny system prawa. Zdrowie rightPrzyszli lekarze nie potrzebują wyższego wykształcenia, aby zdobyć pracę. W serii The Sims Simowie wolą stosować domowe metody uzdrawiania czy też ciąży. Szpitale są używane tylko w The Sims 3, głównie w czasie porodu. Mimo tego, Simowie już od pierwszej części mogą pracować w karierze szpitalnej. W The Sims 2 pojawiają się choroby takie jak zatrucie pokarmowe, zapalenie płuc czy zwykłe przeziębienie. Niektóre z nich mają skutki śmiertelne. Wszystkie są zwalczane poprzez odpoczynek w domu lub jakiś lek wyprodukowany przez Sima dzięki nagrodzie kariery. O dziwo, mimo zaawansowania technologii Simpaństwa, średnia długość życia Sima wydaje się być dość krótka jak na współczesne standardy. Dowodem tego jest fakt, że wszystkie postacie, które są nastolatkami lub emerytami w The Sims 3 nie żyją w The Sims 2, który rzekomo ma miejsce 50 lat później. W rzeczywistych warunkach, linia życia przeciętnego mieszkańca wyniosłaby około 60 lat. Przyczyny tej rozbieżności nie są znane. Najbardziej prawdopodobnym powodem jest po prostu niecelowe działanie twórców. Alternatywnie, kiedy twórcy nie chcieli przeludnić otoczeń takich jak Miłowo, Simowie z Sunset Valley mogli pojawić się w zupełnie innym nieznanym dotąd mieście. Przypisy Emerville, East Bay i Finnburgh są wspomniane w sportowej sekcji gazety w The Sims 3 weryfikacja. Te 10 miasteczek i otoczeń pojawiają się jako pusty teren otoczenia w ''The Sims 2 i mogą zostać znalezione w folderze terenów gry SimCity 4. Kategoria:Świat The Sims